


Where Did I Go Wrong?

by Yeenteen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dick Spain, Divorce, M/M, lol I still can't make tags, slight angst, spain get SNATCHEDT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeenteen/pseuds/Yeenteen
Summary: After the longest time, Lovino finally has someone to comfort him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this kind of is the after math of this Headcanon:
> 
> http://el-spain.tumblr.com/post/148414001513/what-if-lovino-and-antonio-were-married-but-then
> 
> Actually sad but I tend to defend my boo  
> any way thanks for reading <3

After the whole conundrum with Lovino's life, someone unexpected did something. For a long time, Lovino asked himself, where did he go wrong?

After Antonio divorced Lovino, Lovino was trying to cut his country status and live the rest of his life as a human. Basically suicide for them.

People like Bella and Lars tried to convince him no, but Antonio gave him weird looks, thinking to himself why they would care for his ex-husband. Feliciano knows he should help, but he cared for his new husband more.

Lovino sat in his seat, letting who every was teaching some bullshit lesson. Lovino was close to falling asleep, eyelids getting way more heavier by the second but he tried to pry them open, blinking rapidly, trying to stay awake for a few more seconds. He gave up and fell asleep. He hasn't slept in days. Lovino thought he didn't deserve comfort. On and off feelings of sleeping came in the worst times, including this one. Lovino should probably _wake up, Romano, wake up! YOURE IN A_

"WORLD MEETING ROMANO!" Alfred screamed. Lovino shot up, his vision still adjusting and mind still realizing where he was. Shit.

"Haha! Wow Romano! I didn't know divorce can make someone so crazy! Hahaha!" Alfred laughed. One half of the room laughed and the other tched, including Mathias surprisingly.

Arthur stood up. "Alfred, don't be rude, you don't know what he's going through rig-"

Romano rolled his eyes. "Wow Alfred! I didn't know cheating on your boyfriend made you so narcissistic."

Everyone gasped and oo'ed. Lovino needed to go that far and Alfred needed his mouth shut. Lovino looked at Antonio across the table. His posture was relaxed and uncomfortable. Antonio narrowed his brows and looked away. After Arthur and Matthew screaming at him for a good minute or so, Alfred called Lovino.

"TAKE THAT BACK, YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Alfred yelled. Lovino stood up.

"I would but you can't take back the truth." Lovino headed for the door, walking to the bathroom. He heard more voices and laughs in the room behind him, not sure if he burned America or made himself more mad.

....

Lovino splashed his face with cold water, looking up at the mirror in front of him. He got some of his cuffs wet, but he didn't mind. He was contemplating if he should go back to the hotel or stay, but he was sure he didn't want to see Antonio or anyone that was gonna make his life more miserable. A figure popped up behind him.

"You seem sad." Antonio leaned on the bathroom stall. "Interesting you're being annoyed as I remember."

Lovino tched. "Well, I'm not a mirror." He bent down again and splashed his face with more cold water.

"Lovino, you can't have me back."

"Who said I wanted you back? Like, you seem so happy with my brother, I'm surprised you still think about me."

"You're not wrong that I'm happy with you're brother. He is the better sibling."

Lovino turned around. "Now you shut the fuck up. A bastard like you can't say shit about my life when you don't remember what happened in it." Lovino was ready to leave, but more ready to punch him in the face. "Leave me alone for the rest of my life and I'm sure our and my brother's relationships will be fine."

He stomped away and out the grand doors, leaving all his anger behind and headed for rest in the hotel room.

...

9:30pm

Knock knock knock.

Lovino shifted in this hotel bed. "Go away!"

Knock knock knock.

Lovino angrily got up and opened the door, feeling the small patch of wood make his feet colder. He turned the knob and widened his eyes.

"Sorry to wake you at this hour. Can I come in?" Ludwig asked. Lovino sighed. What does he want?

"Why are you here?"

"I want to discuss something with you. Now can I enter?"

"I guess so."

Lovino moved out of the way and let the German into the hotel room. He saw Ludwig sit on the bed, facing the window patiently. Lovino ran his fingers through his hair, trying to fix it a bit, sitting on the other bed facing Ludwig.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Ludwig paused, not knowing how to put his words together. He stuttered.

"I'm sorry for what ever is happening right now. I know how you feel. Feli was special to me but if he is special, he wouldn't be with Antonio when he knows how much you loved him."

Lovino was speechless. He didn't know such a cold guy would be apologetic to the person who hates his guts. Lovino balled his fist on his lap as the blond just stared blankly at him.

"I'm sorry for dragging you this. You don't have to say sorry-"

"But I want to."

Lovino nodded and sighed. He looked away from Ludwig, try his best to come in contact with the awkwardness. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Look, I really do respect and I'm worried about how you are taking care of yourself." Ludwig said softly, trying his best to comfort the brunette with his words.

"You can talk to me."

Lovino had so much emotions bottled up in him. He was trying so hard not to cry in front of the German. He rubbed his temples with one hand and squeezed his eyes shut. He breathed in heavily.

"Lovi?" Ludwig said. Lovino started balling. His emotions burned his throat and he definitely didn't want to show them to Ludwig. For a while now, he kind of bottled up his feeling and when he spilled it, he was alone. Like what he thought he was gonna be for the rest of his life.

"It's just e-everything is so stressful-l and I'm such a fucking coward to n-not talk to anyone. I just hate it when Antonio says something I don't want!" Lovino cried. He covered his face with his hands and balled even more. Ludwig stood up and sat beside the Italian, putting his hand on his lap. The other hand tried to pry his hands off his face. Successful, he saw his tear-filled face.

"Well Lovino, he's not the guy that used to care for you. He's someone different, let go of him okay?" Ludwig commented, rubbing his thigh.

"You know what Lovino?"

"W-what?"

"I'll be that guy that will care for you now."

Lovino looked at him with wide eyes. Am I hearing what he said? Holy shit. I didn't expect that. Ludwig held out his hand for Lovino's. He hesitantly laid it on top of his, wrapping his fingers around his palm and lightly squeezed. The blond man gave him a small smile and kissed his hands. Ludwig grabbed Lovino's face and laid his lips on the Italian. Both closed their eyes and let the other man's lips do the talking. Ludwig took Lovino hips and pulled him closer, rubbing them in circles with his thumbs. Before they knew it, the brunette was already on the German's lap, kissing passionately, about to start a night of new feelings.

...

"It's not like Romano is always sad..."

"I can care less-"

Antonio and Feliciano sat on a bench in the meeting room, talking about Lovino. Feliciano tried his best persuade Antonio into knowing Lovino is a nice guy. His new husband wasn't having it. Knowing how depressed Lovino can get, Antonio didn't want any of that. But secretly, Antonio loved having fights with Lovino, constantly reminding him that he was married to his brother now. He secretly loved the feeling of the darker haired Italian still striving for him and begging for him to come back, still refusing and "lying about not wanting him" in his terms. Canada came up to the couple.

"Hey, can I sit here?" He murmured as he held a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Sure!" Feliciano gushed. Making a small space between him and Antonio, Matthew sat between them.

"So what you guys talking about? You guys look like your getting deep into your conversation." Matthew slightly laughed. To be honest, from afar, they were talking and making weird looks, almost like disgusted looks.

"Oh we're just talking about Lovino." Antonio said with no emotion. Matthew was filled with awkwardness, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well, that's interesting. You guys must have fun having conversations with each other." Matthew gulped.

"Yeah,"

"Hey! At least your brother is getting more happy these days!" Matthew cheered at Feliciano. Feliciano made a confused face.

"What do you mean?" Antonio having the same face, sitting up straight.

"Oh you guys didn't hear?" Both shook their head.

"Well, the night of the last world meeting, your ex-husband slept with your ex-husband." Matthew awkwardly laughed and took another sip, trying his best to not make anything worse.

"They're basically dating. I mean, I've never seen Germany love someone so much before. He said that if Lovino changes his country status, he will too! So romantic!" Matthew took way more sips, knowing he made them even more surprised. Antonio, wide eyed, blurted.

"But, G-Germany, we need him for world affairs! He's doing shit with my boss!"

"Yeah! And there's such a good chance that my brother will end his status! How the hell-" Feliciano was cut off.

"It's kind of weird how you care about what Germany has to offer for you both as countries and not both their well beings." Matthew murmured as he took a sip of his coffee savagely, looking at both of them with 'you are horrible people' looks, knocking sense into them. They both stayed silence, they only cared about their well beings a little bit, but they stayed quiet because that probably sounded bad out loud.

"But anyway, that's my view of the spectrum, I hope it doesn't change anything! Oh look it's Romano! Bye!" Matthew boosted across the room trying to avoid Feli and Toni.

Lovino walked into the meeting room, phone on hand, texting someone and not paying attention who was there. Antonio walked up to the Italian who looked up from his phone.

"How dare you!" Antonio barked.

"Hm? What did I do?"

"You're dating him! Germany!"

"I thought you didn't care..."

Antonio groaned, thinking of a way to try and think of why he cared for them.

"You're gonna ruin the damn EU-"

"You only care about how well you're country is going. You don't give one damn about Germany and if you did, it's because he's a trading partner." Lovino argued and tried to walk away, only for an arm to block him.

"W-well,"

"Well what? You best know your a selfish prick, you want everything to yourself. You know, before all this happened, you were the nicest person and now you're just an utter asshole."

Antonio was silent.

"What you gonna do? You bastard?" Silence. Antonio was getting even more frustrated.

"Exactly. You don't know what to say because you are a selfish prick! Don't deny it-" Antonio finally snapped.

"DO YOU KNOW WHY IM MAD? BECAUSE YOUR SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME! ONLY ME! AND I WANTED TO MAKE YOUR LIFE MISERABLE! I AM NOT THE MAN THAT CARED FOR YOU! IM CHANGED!" Antonio screamed. "ITS NOT FAIR!"

Everyone in the room gasped. Some tried to cover up a laugh. Everyone was surprised to realize that the new Spain, cold and scary, would blurt out something so selfish. Lovino raised a brow.

"Interesting. I liked you, but I also changed." Antonio was left speechless, struggling with speaking.

"Wait! Are you going to end your country status?"

"End it? Where you hear that?"

"C-Canada" Antonio turned to Matthew.

"Oh! It's not ending. I'm changing it! Germany and I getting married and we'll be a Union. That means his shit that's exporting to you, will also me my shit. Good day. Antonio."

"But-"

"I SAID GOOD DAY."

Feliciano, sitting there dumbfounded, realizing that his brother and ex husband is getting married. Where did he go wrong?

_Gosh, oh where did he go wrong..._


End file.
